14 centímetros Oneshot
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: 14 centímetros que los separan, no, no estaban parados a esa distancia, si no que 14 centímetros de altura que la dejaban a ella como una pequeña de ojos color caramelo y cabello de tonalidad violeta, mirando atentamente los ojos desiguales del ninja de cabellos plateados… regalo para mis lectoras es por mi retraso en la actualización de capítulos :


_¡Hola!_

_Bueno esto es un regalo a mis lectoras(es) debido a que me atrase con los otros fanfics u.u_

_Colegio y talleres de####, así que aquí dejo el primer One-shot de los que subiré como disculpa, espero que les guste._

_Y Enjoy!_

**14 centímetros**

14 centímetros que los separan, no, no estaban parados a esa distancia, si no que 14 centímetros de altura que la dejaban a ella como una pequeña de ojos color caramelo y cabello de tonalidad violeta, mirando atentamente los ojos desiguales del ninja de cabellos plateados…

Su rostro descubierto por que aunque cotidiana situación esta vez mantenía a ambos parados uno frente al otro, lo suficientemente juntos como para que ambos alientos chocaran y el calor de sus cuerpos fueran tan perceptibles como los incesantes latidos de los corazones de ambos, los notorios sonrojos en las mejillas de ambos generaban aun mas nerviosismo.

**-yo etto…Hatake…Gomen no debí-** tartamudeo la peli lila sin quitarle su mirada de encima al shinobi que aun se mantenía inmóvil tras la acción de la kunoichi quien en su pelea cotidiana hizo algo que él no espero y que ella no planeo. Su máscara abajó era resultado de eso, en su "pelea", que era más bien un juego infantil pero agresivo a la vez, esa pelea tan típica se había detenido debido a un movimiento más bien instintivo que resulto que la fina tela de color azul que cubría lo que aun estaba al desconocimiento de ella y de muchos bajara dejando ver el rostro del shinobi, si hace unos momentos era uno de las mayores dudas que la invadían, ya no lo era, si hace solo unos minutos atrás le había quitado la bandana que cubría el ojo izquierdo de este y dejando a la kunoichi sorprendida ahora el ver su rostro la dejaba impresionada y cautivada, el rostro casi perfecto, casi ya que si no fuera por el corte que se extendía desde su ojo hasta su mejilla, sería el rostro perfecto, su nariz, sus pómulos, mejillas y labios todos eran una perfecta combinación acompañado de esos ojos desiguales característicos de él, por un lado su ojo de color negro el cual era conocido por todos y por el otro lado el sharingan que alguna vez perteneció al compañero de este, así es Anko Mitarashi observaba atentamente el rostro que siempre quiso ver, sus ojos que siempre veía, sus mejillas que alguna que otra vez toco, pero que ahora podía apreciar ya que la máscara que siempre las cubría ya no estaba, y sus labios que a pesar del tiempo aun anhelaba besar, y ahora aun mas.

Mientras que Kakashi observaba cada reacción y mirada que ella le dirigía, su mente era un total caos, su cordura se perdería si no salía de ahí, aunque ya era tarde si lo pensaba, su pelimorada, ¿su pelimorada?, así es su pelimorada, solo de él, solo él estaría junto a ella, a pesar de que esta no llegase a querer, el siempre y con recelo la protegería, ella ya había visto su rostro, aquel rostro que con cuidaba de las miradas curiosas y intentos, siempre fallidos, de sus alumnos por observar el rostro que a todos les intrigaba, su mente le decía que subiera su máscara y que saliera de ahí en cambio su corazón lo alentaba a besarla, así de confundido y pasmado se encontraba, esa batalla que debatía el futuro de la amistad de ambos era más que devastadora, y su impaciencia se hacía presente, debía saber rápidamente que hacer.

**-debo irme-** dijo la kunoichi, esas dos simples palabras hicieron reaccionar al ninja quien al ver que ella se giraba para irse tomo con su grande y gruesa mano la fina y delicada muñeca de ella y la atrajo, con su mano libre y antes de que ella alcanza a reaccionar tomo el mentón de ella y velozmente aprisiono los labios de ella con los de él, un beso sorpresa, demasiado para ella quien atónita abrió los ojos de par en par y al sentir como el brazo del ninja rodeaba su cintura, reacciono, una reacción torpe ante su sorpresa pero que a la vez era lo que necesitaba, ese beso que pensó que jamás llegaría, ese beso que desde que lo conocía anhelaba como si fuera el dango mas delicioso del mundo, ese beso que la cautivo

Ese beso que rompió los 14 centímetros que los separaban y que tras segundos interminables para ambos se rompió debido a que los pulmones de ambos demandaban oxigeno.

Una mirada cautivadora por parte de ella y una sonrisa nerviosa por parte de él dieron comienzo algo que ambos pensaron inimaginable…

**-FIN-**

**Bueno eso espero que les haya gustado **

**Y que me disculpen pero ya saben cómo es la escuela D:**

**Bueno eso los quiero muchísimo, dejen reviews y espero hoy subir nuevos capítulos y otro One-shot!**

**~Asuka Dattebayo!**


End file.
